Fast 8 Version 3
by joshua.ramiandrisoa.9
Summary: Brian had finally retired and is living his life as a family man. What will happen when Carter Verone and his gang come back for revenge. The prologue was taken from "Fast and Furious 8: The Past Comes Back" by Brian O'Conner. I hope you don't mind! I just couldn't wait for your story to be updated, so I just put my own ideas up front.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement Headquarters, Washington, D.C., 10:30 PM**

Her working day over, Agent Monica Fuentes left the main office of ICE and walked into the car par, over to her car. It was just as boring as it could be - standard rims and seats, dark beige color. But then again, she didn't car. It had been quite some time since she had been undercover in Verone's operation, and after that, she had not dealt with any turbo-charged street thugs. In fact, a couple of years after the Verone case, she had received promotions and eventually, a transfer to the nation's capital.

Monica started up her car and pulled to the street. She had driven for about 5 minutes, when she saw a patrol car pull up behind her with the emergency lights on, signaling her to pull over and stop. Monica sighed, as she pulled to the side of the road. She didn't think there was a problem. But still, better see what they wanted, the sooner she can get going. Oh, how wrong she was.

The patrol car stopped and two officers exited the car, walking over to her as she got out of the car.

"Evening, officers. Is there a problem?"

"Um...your tail light is broken".

"But, I don't remember that it was in the morning. That's when I last checked the whole car".

"Well, it is now," one of the officers said before he suddenly pulled out a nightstick and smashed the tail light.

"What the hell is this?" Monica asked, as she tried to reach for her police-issue firearm. However, just then, she felt a gun pressed to her forehead.

"Get your hands away from the gun," the man with the rifle threatened, then pulled out her gun from the holster, unloading it. "Okay, into the car you go, now. Nuh-uh, to the passenger seat".

Monica got into the passenger seat of her car, then the man with the gun got behind the wheel and they drove off, while he kept his gun pointed at her.

Some time later, they pulled into a junkyard, where a Mercedes was waiting. Just then, two men exited the car and walker over to Monica's car, opening the passenger door. Monica found herself staring into the barrel of a rifle, as the man holding it ordered her to get out of the car. Then, she was led to the Mercedes and put in the rear seat, while the guy kept his rifle pointed at her.

After Monica's car had been crushed into a cube, the other guy walked to the Mercedes, started it up, and they drove off.

Some time later, they pulled to the Baltimore airport and drove on the runway. Eventually, they stopped next to a Bombardier Global 8000 business jet, and boarded the plane.

"Sit down," the goon ordered Monica, pointing to a seat, as he and the other goons also sat down for take-off.

In about two minutes, the plane took off. Once they were at a higher altitude, Monica was very shocked at whom she saw coming in from the private lounge.

"Hello, Monica," Carter Verone said with a smirk on his face.

"C-Carter? You're supposed to be in prison!"

"Oh, honey, not anymore. I paid off a couple of prisoners to instigate a riot, and nobody saw me slip into the back of a truck. When the riot was quelled, I was already hiding out in Orlando. After pulling some bank jobs, I made enough to start my life all over again. Now I have a large mercenary army, this jet, and oh, I'm gonna be rich".

"You're crazy, Carter".

"So, I've been told, yes. Well, as you arrested me and confiscated all my laundered money, I want justice. I'm gonna steal a couple of billions for compensation, and then get out of the country. As for you, though, things are really gonna heat up, right now".

"Heat up?" Monica gasped. "Carter, I'm a federal agent, there will be people looking, you'll never get away with it!"

"Oh, yeah? I already took care of all this. You know I'm from Argentina, right? Well, before I moved to Miami, the military junta had already made a coup d'etat. And they had a way how to get rid of their political enemies, which you're about to witness, and experience," Carter said as he busted out laughing.

About 15 minutes later, as they were flying over the Atlantic Ocean at high altitude, Verone snapped his fingers. Just then, two of his goons came over, carrying a cinder block and a long piece of string.

"Wha-what are you doing, Carter?" Monica asked.

"Oh, that's very simple. You know, in Argentina 40 years ago, they pulled the death flights? _Vuelos de la Muerte_. Anyway, the victims were dragged aboard the planes, and then they had cinder blocks tied to their feet and pushed into the ocean. That's much better than shooting. No witnesses, no mess. Only divers can find you now, but I think that sharks will beat them to it," Verone laughed evilly. "Okay, Roberto, Enrique, let's do it".

"Get up," Enrique ordered Monica. When she resisted, he pointed a rifle at her. As she still disobeyed, he just yanked her up from the seat. They moved over to the door, and there, Enrique held Monica steady as Roberto tied the cinder block to her feet.

"Carter, you bastard, you're gonna pay for this!" Monica shouted.

"Of course, remind me to tip the waitress," Carter laughed evilly. "Okay, Enrique, Roberto, make it happen".

Roberto now opened the plane door, and Enrique pushed Monica out of the plane door.

"_Adios_, Monica, say hello to the sharks for me, as they devour you," Verone mocked as she was pushed out of the plane, falling rapidly to the ocean 50,000 feet below. Then, Enrique closed the door.

Verone now turned to the pilot. "Okay, now that we took care of the "unfinished business", let's get to our intended destination".

The plane turned around and was now flying back towards the mainland USA.

"One taken care of, two more to go," Verone smiled as he sat down and relaxed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Grand Park, Los Angeles, 11:00 AM**

It was a beautiful sunny (but not too hot!) mid-Saturday morning, so the O'Conner family decided to go to Grand Park to hang out and have a nice picnic lunch. After setting up the blanket and setting down the picnic basket, Mia Toretto-O'Conner sat down watching 2-year old Ava Gisele toddle around for a couple of minutes before sitting down and playing with her baby doll which she named, "Dolly Molly". Meanwhile, Brian O'Conner is helping 6-year old Jack Vincent prepare to ride his blue bike on his own without training wheels.

"I'm ready, Daddy," Jack said with a smile of confidence.

"You sure?" Brian tried to make sure to which Jack responded with a nod. "Okay, let me just straighten your helmet first".

After straightening Jack's helmet, Brian held on to the bike. "All right, buddy. Just like I taught you. Start pedalling," Brian said as he started pushing while Jack started pedalling slowly. "Okay, it's all you. It's all you. It's all you!" Brian then let go of the bike and Jack successfully rode the bike with ease to which Brian, Mia, and even little Ava applauded.

"Ja ride bike, Mommy," Ava said proudly even though she can't say her brother's name properly yet.

"I know," Mia replied and then yelled to Jack, "Nice job, sweetie!"

"High-five, little man," Brian said as Jack rode back to him and the two high-fived hard.

"Can I ride around some more, Daddy?" Jack asked with his pleading eyes to which Brian smiled.

"Okay, buddy. But, don't go too far," Brian permitted. Jack then rode around the park but only where his parents can see him. As he rode, he goes faster and faster.

"Not too fast, Jack. Not too fast!" Mia yelled out to him which Jack heard and try to slow down as quick as he can which made Brian laugh a little bit.

"Mia, you can't fight both the O'Conner and Toretto genes," Brian reminded Mia as he joined both his girls at their picnic spot. "In 10 years, he's probably gonna have that same effect on cars".

"No way in He-Heck," Mia stated her opinion reminding herself that Ava is right next to her. "I'll make sure of that".

"Like I said, babe: it's probably inevitable," Brian said, then gave Mia a kiss which made her feel a little better.

After a couple of minutes of watching Jack ride his bike, Mia said to Brian, "Better get Speed Racer back here before the food goes bad".

"Good idea," Brian agreed then yelled out, "Jack! Time for lunch!"

Jack quickly rode back to the picnic spot, parked his bike, and sat down where the O'Conner family has taken their lunch out of their basket and had a nice family meal together. Even Jack was holding Dolly Molly, made it walk, and imitated her to keep Ava entertained. "Hi, Ava. Wanna play tag with me?" Jack asked Ava imitating Dolly Molly.

"Yeah!" Ava said excitedly. Jack made Dolly Molly run away while Ava crawled trying to catch her. Ava managed to tag her which made Jack say in his Dolly Molly voice, "I'm it. Now, I'm going to get you!"

Ava then crawled away while Jack made Dolly Molly catch up to her and tackled on top of her to which Ava enjoyed and showed it with her adorable laugh. Brian and Mia smiled as they are proud of Jack's devotion to his little sister and the latter snapped a picture with her phone.

"Are you finally happy?" Mia asked her husband.

"Definitely," Brian said with a smile and kissed her passionately to which the children jokingly respond with "Ew!" which made their parents laugh hysterically.

After the whole battle with Deckard Shaw three years ago, Brian has finally proclaimed himself as a family man when Mia announced she was pregnant with Ava. Mia's brother, Dominic Toretto, and his wife, Letty Ortiz-Toretto, reside in their own house in the Dominican Republic which is where they got married. The O'Conners decide to move back to Los Angeles in the old Toretto house as Mia felt that since Dom is living somewhere else, she is obligated to stay and take care of the Toretto legacy such as their family home and the family cafe/market. But, they promised to visit Dom and Letty during every major holiday: Thanksgiving, Christmas, summer times, etc. Mia still works at the cafe/market which has surprisingly became a thriving business while Brian managed to get back with the LAPD despite their antagonistic relationship in the past, so that he could have some of that action-filled adrenaline rush.

A couple of hours later, the O'Conner family arrived back home where Ava continued to play with Dolly Molly by pretending to feed her with a toy baby bottle, Mia was cleaning up the kitchen a little bit, and Brian was fixing the car in the garage with Jack helping him, eager to learn about cars as much as he can. Brian thought, "Better early than never, right?"

As Brian and Jack continued working on the car, the former caught sight of a police car coming up on the driveway. Brian sees that it is his LAPD supervisor, Lt. Eric Greenberg, along with two people he thought he'd never see again: FBI Agent Terrence Bilkins and Customs Agent Hank Markham.

"Hey, Brian," Greenberg greeted Brian.

"Hey, Eric," Brian greeted back.

"Hey, Jack," Greenberg greeted the youngster.

"Hi, Mr. Greenberg," Jack greeted politely.

"I know this is your day off, Brian, but these gentlemen need to talk to you," Greenberg informed Brian which suddenly made the latter nervous about what's going to happen.

"Jack, go inside with Mommy and Ava, okay?" Brian ordered his son gently.

"Okay, Daddy," Jack obeyed and went inside the house.

"Nice kid, O'Conner," Bilkins noted. "I can tell he takes after your looks". Jack looks like Brian with his blonde hair and blue eyes while Ava looks like Mia with her jet black hair and brown eyes.

"Let's just hope that history doesn't repeat itself," Markham said a snide remark, but Brian managed to keep his cool.

"Okay, is there anything I can do to help you?" Brian asked Bilkins and Markham.

"O'Conner, we have come to inform you that Monica Fuentes has gone missing," Markham informed him.


	3. Chapter 2

**The O'Conner-Toretto Residence, Los Angeles, 4:30 PM**

"Monica's missing?" Brian asked a little shocked. "Well, why are you telling me about this? I haven't kept tabs on her ever since Miami".

"Because we have a pretty good idea who's involved," Bilkins answered as he took out his iPad and showed him security footage. "See this? This is security footage of a riot that went down in the Miami Federal Correctional Center about three months ago. After the riot has been quelled, only three prisoners were missing and unaccounted for," Bilkins continued as he showed Brian the mug-shots of: Carter Verone and his henchmen, Roberto and Enrique.

"Carter Verone?!" Brian asked still in shock.

"Yep. And we think that he may also be coming after you and your friend, Roman Pearce, for revenge," Markham predicted. "So, we're going to need you and Pearce to come and help us take him down again in order to make sure Verone doesn't hurt you two or anyone else".

"I'm sorry, guys, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline," Brian said with regret. "I can't just pack up and leave my family. I don't do that kind of work anymore".

"If you want your family safe from any harm Verone can do, then I really must insist that you do this," Bilkins insisted to which both Markham and Greenberg agreed.

"Forget it," Brian insisted until a voice behind him said, "No".

Brian turned around and sees that it was Mia who disagreed. "Mia, what are you doing? I told you a long time ago that I'm going to be here for you and the kids full-time".

"I know and I'm proud that you are fully committed to us. But when I heard about this, I just realized that our past is going to keep haunting us if we don't do something. Brian, this is the only way to keep the kids safe from that," Mia justified to which Brian held her hand for support.

"Okay," Brian reluctantly agreed, then he turned to the three officers. "All right, I'm in. Does Verone have a big army?"

"From what we can tell, it seems like it. It is suspected that he is responsible for a series of bank robberies occurring over the nation," Bilkins informed.

"Then, I'm going to need an army of my own," Brian concluded. With that in mind, he decided to call the first two people that popped in his head: Dom and Letty.

Dom and Letty are hanging out on their beach house in the Dominican Republic, wrapped in each other's arms, drinking their Corona beers in the nigh, and watching the ocean in the moonlight. The two were about to kiss when Dom's cell-phone rang.

"What's up, Buster?" Dom greeted after seeing the caller ID.

"Dom, don't you think I'm a little too mature for that nickname?" Brian asked half-annoyed and half-amused.

"Nope. To me, you'll always be a Buster," Dom answered laughing. "What's up?"

"Just when we think our old life is done, it keeps coming back," Brian answered suddenly getting serious. "Some psycho that Roman and I put away a long time ago has come back for revenge and the cops are asking me to take him down again. But now, the guy has an army and we're all in danger. Are you and Letty in?"

"For the sake of my sister, nephew, and niece, we'd better get this guy, huh? Count us in," Dom confirmed his and Letty's participation. Now, the next person to call would be definitely: Roman.

Roman is in his private jet once again entertaining his "lady friends" with crystal champagne when he got the call from his best friend since childhood.

"This better be good, O'Conner. I'm busy "entertaining" some ladies here," Roman answered half-joking.

"Sorry, man, but this is an emergency. Guess who wears stylish suits, tried to kill us in Miami, and escaped from prison?" Brian said giving hints on what's happening.

"Oh, shit! Carter Verone?" Roman said now suddenly very scared. "Are you okay, man? What about Mia and the kids?"

"Don't worry, man! We're all fine. Nothing has happened to me, Mia, nor the kids yet. I just found out about all this. So, I called Dom and Letty and they're in. Are you in?" Brian asked Roman.

"Anything for the family, man. See you later," Roman agreed then hung up, so he can distract his "lady friends" and tell his pilot to turn his jet around.

After contacting Tej Parker and Megan Ramsey (who are now partners professionally, not romantically!), Brian asked referring to Luke Hobbs and Elena Neves, "Can we get the D.S.S. involved? There are two agents there that I'm sure could help".

"We'll need all the help we can get," Bilkins said as his cell-phone rang. "Hang on a second. Yeah? Oh, crap! Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find someone else".

"Problem?" Markham asked.

"Yeah, our surveillance guy caught chicken pox from his daughter, so he can't help us," Bilkins answered.

"You know, I can help with surveillance, if you like," Mia offered which suddenly got Brian very nervous.

"No way, Mia! Not in a million years. I can't risk you getting killed," Brian insisted.

"Oh, and I'm supposed to stay here helplessly on the sidelines. I don't think so," Mia argued. "We're family and we're in this together".

After a minute staring into his wife's eyes, Brian finally gave in. "Okay, you're right, babe. But, who's going to take care of the kids? Mando, his nanny Natasha, and a couple of his guards?"

"Sure, but they'll have to come here because I don't think we can pull Jack out of school," Mia agreed, then went on to call Mando's number.

The next morning, it was time for Brian and Mia to leave and meet the others in Miami as they have reason to believe that Verone will come back there. Mando, Natasha, and a couple of his men manage to catch the next flight to Los Angeles, and they all agreed to look after the children. After Brian explained the children's school routines to Mando (Jack goes to an elementary school while Ava goes to a day care center) and Mia made her college-age assistant manager, Rachel, in charge of the cafe/market, it was time for the hardest part for the two of them: say goodbye to their beloved children.

"Mommy and Daddy have to go?" Ava asked with a sad look on her face while cuddling Dolly Molly which made Mia cry inside.

"Yes, sweetie. But, we'll be back soon. I promise. Until then, this nice lady will take care of you," Mia said to Ava pointing to Natasha. "Be good, okay, sweetie?"

"Okay, Mommy," Ava said still sad as both her parents each gave her a gentle hug and a kiss on her cheek. After passing Ava to Natasha, they bent down to Jack who is just as sad as his little sister is.

"Why can't we go with you?" Jack asked both his parents with that sad look still on his face.

"Because we have to deal with really mean bad guys who are very dangerous. Plus, we can't let you miss school, sweetie," Mia answered.

"I don't care. I want to go with you!" Jack said hugging Brian sobbing in his shoulder.

"It's okay, buddy. It's okay. Look, we want you and Ava to come with us, but we can't let you two go. If you get hurt, we'll be very sad. You don't want that, do you?" Brian gently said while wiping his young son's tears. Jack responded by slowly shaking his head. "We need you here to take care of and protect Ava like a good big brother. You can do that, can you?" Brian asked which Jack responded with a nod. "That's my big boy," Brian hugged and kissed Jack who brightened up a little bit with a slight smile on his face.

Now, it was Mia's turn to hug Jack. "Be good for Uncle Mando and Natasha, okay? I love you, sweetie," Mia said to Jack while they hugged.

"Come on, babe, we should get going," Brian said to Mia. "We love you two babies," he said to the kids as they head out the door. They went into the car and looked as their kids waved goodbye and they waved back. _Let's hope we can get this over with, so we don't have to leave them again_. They both thought as they drove further.


End file.
